


Твои глаза смотрят в небо

by NatBarrett



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatBarrett/pseuds/NatBarrett
Summary: Для Хайко





	Твои глаза смотрят в небо

**Author's Note:**

> Для Хайко

У тебя походка совершенно неспешная, а руки подняты горизонтально, как у птицы, сделавшей размах и спокойно рассекающей облака, пока ветер трепещет перья. Ты сам птица, Дэвид, растрёпанный воробей, шагающий по лужам, с широкой улыбкой, в свободной рубашке, всё вытягиваешь руки и пытаешься взлететь, ты должен, я знаю.  
Пока я – падаю.

Врезаюсь в тебя, ломаю крылья и лечу вниз, прямо в грязную серую лужу, в которой отражается высокое дерево с золотыми кронами. Отражение мутнеет, когда я с громким звуком погружаюсь в жидкость.

Ты летишь дальше.

Ты, Дэвид, невероятный.  
Я хочу, чтобы ты падал со мной. Я не могу смотреть на твой свободный полёт, смотреть на то, как твоя фигура отдаляется от меня. Хочу, чтобы мы летели по небу, сцепив изломанные крылья, погружались на неожиданную глубину неглубокой лужи и тонули в ней, не распуская крепких объятий. Потом мы бы вылезали, встряхивались, кости бы зарастали, и мы бы взлетали вновь, прямо к солнцу.

Один я не могу.  
Один я лежу на дне лужи, которая давно уже перетекла мою ватерлинию, обтекая всё тело своими мутными каплями и давила вниз.

Ты распрямляешь руки, улыбаешься от уха до уха, обскакиваешь очередную лужу. Машешь руками, когда нечаянно спотыкаешься и едва не падаешь в чертово водяное озеро, под которой, кажется, сам Ад, и я с замиранием сердца жду, что ты взлетишь.  
Дэвид, но ты не взлетаешь.  
Ты перепрыгиваешь последнюю лужу и крепко-крепко обнимаешь меня, шмыгая носом прямиком над моим ухом.

Ты хочешь, переплетая наши крылья, взлететь в небо. Но ты тянешь меня на дно, пока сам, наступая на моё тело, спокойно идёшь вверх.

Я обнимаю тебя в ответ, я не хочу падать вниз.  
А если падать – то только с тобой.

Ты пытаешься сказать мне, что очень скучал, но я тебя не слушаю. Ты любишь говорить Дэвид, говорить много и не всегда по делу, за словами скрывая нежелательные эмоции, а порой и желательные. Ты создаешь такое впечатление, что можешь только говорить, но я же знаю, Дэвид, что ты не такой. И глаза у тебя не пустые. Я же вижу, что они не пустые – сверкающие, жизнерадостные и вдохновленные. Твои глаза смотрят в небо.

Мои глаза смотрят на землю; на серый асфальт и грязные лужи.

Ты ведешь меня за руки куда-то за угол, прижимаешь к себе, тяжело дышишь в шею. Я перебираю твои волосы, ощущая мрачную романтику этого места.  
Нашу романтику, странную и неуловимую. Только ты её понимаешь.  
И я понимаю.

Я люблю тебя, Дэвид. Твою нелепую улыбку, твоё громогласное «Чарльз», твои неуклюжие руки и твоё вдохновлённое желание лететь.  
Я не знаю, за что ты любишь меня. За что ты так искренне стараешься утащить меня в небо, целуешь так глубоко, держа мозолистыми пальцами за щёки с такой силой, что мне больно.

Я готов с тобой, Дэвид, валяться на дне лужи и просто на голой земле, когда капли превратятся в пар и уйдут к палящему солнцу.

Ты готов лететь в небеса. Ты – птица, что не может спокойно сидеть на месте.

Ты обнимаешь меня за шею и покачиваешься в такт музыке, играющей в голове и только в твоей голове. Мне неважно, мне главное, чтобы ты прикасался ко мне. Я держу тебя за бедра, я слышу твой шёпот, но не могу тебя слушать.

Ты смотришь на наручные часы, тяжко вздыхаешь и ведёшь меня на оживлённый переулок.

– Полетел? – вырывается у меня, когда ты неловко прощаешься. Ты удивленно смотришь на меня.  
– Ага, – тянешь ты, не понимая меня, совсем не понимая, Дэвид. – Полетел я, как ласточка. Дела ждут. Встретимся попозже.

Я киваю.  
Ты опять распрямляешь руки, вышагивая по бордюру.

Я дезориентируюсь, словно погребённый под тоннами снега, не знаю, падаю или лечу.


End file.
